


Reverie Dawn

by orphan_account



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of noncon at the beginning, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demonic Possession, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Invasion, Lesbian Character, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mirai "Sage" Kimur is an average detective who is used to all manner of crimes. But her life forever changes when a supernatural case falls into her lap. Things become even worse when she accidentally summons a demon and winds up binding it to her. Now she tries to solve a horrifying case while dealing with a demon in her life.
Relationships: Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	1. Genesis

**A bar near the New York Police Department, 6:17 PM**

Mirai Kimur, or better known under her call sign 'Sage' had seen better days in her life. And that did mean a lot, considering what she had been through in those short 34 years she had been alive. Her physical involvement in the recent civil wars within the middle east was one of those events, followed by all those years in which her physical body was pushed and punished to the peak human limit. Drifting in and out of morality as she killed one after another, completely disconnected from anything and anyone.

Yet Mirai didn't feel as bad back then as she did now. And the worst thing about it was, Mirai wasn't even in any kind of immediate danger, her body wasn't in any mortal danager and she was currently residing in the safest place on all earth. There was nothing dangerous about her situation. Not at all. Well, at least nothing which would cause her any permanent harm or nothing a few aspirins tomorrow couldn't fix.

Kimur was sitting in the small but welcoming bar near the police headquarters. And she was doing so alone, leaning over the counter, staring into a clear crystal-glass filled with a tangy dark -almost like a football- brown liquid. A single large cube of rough ice was swimming inside as Mirai gently swung the glass around, causing a tinkling noise from the cube of ice softly touching the expensive glass. Right next to her, also on the counter was a half-empty bottle of Aberlour A'bunadh 47, an okay-ish scotch, which Mirai had picked from the massive orange backlit glass shelf behind the counter. It filled the entire wall of the bar and offered basically everything the spoilt palatal could possibly desire.

Mirai had a rudimentary understanding of good Whiskey, her father used to drink the finer drops on a more regular basis. He also used to tell his only daughter what made a good whiskey good. Even though young Mirai might not always have listened whole-heartedly to her father's lessons in choosing exquisite Scotch, she did remember one or two things. All of which she had already forgotten by the time of her second glass.

And now the bottle was half way gone.

Kimur wasn't usually one for heavy drinking, but today was different. She needed to shut her hyperactive brain up. Ever since she had returned from her last mission Mirai was confused, stupid thoughts were crossing her mind, pictures of someone she didn't want to think about at all, small details and little hints, which made Mirai lose her mind. The drive back to the headquarters had been the worst kind of torture, not because the mission in Queens had been an utter disaster -the President's son was dead, Sage couldn't save him- no it was because of the group who killed him.

"Game over"

The group leader's voice was stuck in Mirai's head, still ringing in her ears as if the man with the mask sewn onto his face was in the same room, whispering these words into Mirai's ear over and over again. The killer's face appeared in front of her again, those cold, blue eyes, which she couldn't help but think held a cruel sadness in them, stared back at her. Every detail of his face was right there, Mirai could almost feel his breath on her own skin.

She rubbed over her eyes with her left hand in a futile attempt to get rid of the mental image of the group leader, while she reached for the whiskey with the other hand. Sage felt like flying off the handle. It wasn't the first time she had encountered the cold-blooded murderer in battle and each time they met each other on the battlefield they engaged in a strange kind of fight, something Sage was sure meant more than fighting each other, yet she had no idea what it was supposed to mean otherwise. She just knew there had to be more to it. Their dance was always was the same, they started out rather aggressive and violent, only to lose ferocity throughout their fighting. It was almost as if he always remembered something important but long-forgotten right in the middle of the action, which forced him to go easy on Sage.

It always had the same outcome. In the end, the two enemies split with a really weird goodbye, leaving the veteran and detective at a loss for words and completely confused.

Mirai noticed a hand, which wasn't hers, reaching past her and lifting the bottle of Scotch on its neck, checking the filling level.

"Kimur, aren't we a little small for half a bottle of Bourbon?"

A deep voice asked with a dry humor underneath it, before the acrylic transparent barstool next to the nimble warrior was pulled away and someone seated himself right next to Mirai.

"Sarge, this ain't none of ya cheap American Bourbon. This is real, true Scottish Whiskey. Real Scotch"

Mirai replied with a teasing smile on her lips, looking up at Brimstone, who was now sitting right next to her with a one-sided smile, shaking his head.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?"

He asked.

"Enjoying a drink"

Mirai replied gesturing towards the bottle as if it was totally obvious. Brimstone wasn't a friend of hers. He was more of a colleague, maybe a comrade, or a brother in arms, someone Mirai trusted with her life. But right now she was just glad that someone was there to drown the confusing whispering voice of the terrorist leader in her head.

"You are the only one I have ever seen in this bar, legitimately drinking"

He stated coolly, yet he sounded like asking what's wrong? It was strange, he had never seen Sage with alcohol before. True, they weren't close or anything and Brimstone didn't have the first idea what Mirai usually did in her free time, but somehow he didn't take her for one who would drink alone, or drink at all for that matter. And he usually was rather good with people. Also, Mira was slender built and not taller than maybe 5' 4'', he wouldn't dare to guess her weight, simply because you don't guess the weight of a lady, but he was sure that half a bottle of Whiskey for her weight should have been enough to knock her dead off the barstool. Yet she was still sitting there, not even slurring.

Mirai might have been tipsy -scratch that- drunk, but she still understood what Brimstone was talking about. Still, she chose to expertly ignore it.

"That ain't true, innit? Sova comes down here a lot!"

She replied.

Brimstone laughed

"Kimur, Sova is Russian, coming from a place where alcohol consumption is at an all time high, he doesn't count. I have never seen a Russian drunk because of beer; it's like water for them. Surely it comes out of their supply system instead of it as well"

"Pff"

Kimur huffed, slouching her shoulders.

"Fine. What about Sabine and Izzie? They are here sometimes?"

"Once a couple of months to celebrate something, they don't drink much as Raze is a lightweight. You are through half a bottle of Bourbon-"

"Scotch, my guy. It's Scotch"

Mirai interrupted, rising her glass as if it would demonstrate the difference, before emptying the last belt of the expensive alcohol.

"-Scotch, all by yourself."

Mirai rolled her eyes, leaning over the counter, grabbing another fine crystal glass from behind it, before tossing a cube of ice into the glass and filling it with an adequate amount of Whiskey, just barely enough to make the large chunk of frozen water float. With a smooth move of her hand, she let the glass slide over the brushed metal surface of the counter right into Brimstone's hand.

"Now I ain't drinking alone anymore, innit right?"

She asked, filling her own glass again.

"Drink up, Sarge so you learn how real, proper Whiskey is supposed to taste like"

Sage clinked her glass against Brimstone's, who rolled his eyes, but did as he was told, chugging the Whiskey down in one gulp. There was a moment of silence before the storm, in which Mirai looked at him as if she waited for something. Then, from one second to the next, his face convulsed heavily, causing Mirai to laugh whole-heartedly. She didn't expect the battle-proven warrior to react like that when drinking some booze.

"To strong for ya, boss?"

She asked with a happy, yet definitely teasing smile on her lips.

"How the fuck are you still standing!?"

Brimstone coughed as an alarming heat was spreading down his throat and into his stomach. How much percent had that hellish Bourb- Scotch? He reached for the bottle to check, but it was taken from his hands by Kimur, who refilled his glass.

"My father would kill you for drinking it like a shot"

She laughed.

"You Americans have no class, have ya?"

Sage teased.

"Very funny, Chinese girl. You know I'd be mad at anyone for saying that, except for you."

"That's because you know who it's coming from, luv, innit?"

She smiled widely at Brimstone, who could not help but chuckle. Kimur was a good girl. A great fighter, an awesome warrior and also an outstanding person. She was always so lively, happy, outgoing and heartfelt, it was hard not liking her and even harder being mad at her. True, sometimes her personality was on the verge of being annoying, but Sage usually made up for it by her unwavering desire to help people. No matter in which troubles it got her, she stood up for those, who needed it the most.

"Now that you have successfully procured a booze buddy, mind telling him what's bothering you, Kimur?"

"Nothing, boss"

Sage replied way too quickly to not be suspicious. Brimstone rose an eyebrow, so Mirai hastily continued

"Do I need a reason?"

She asked, not wanting to think about the real reason why she was filling her head with alcohol at all. The image of the blood-soaked man in his flawless suit reappeared in front of Sage for a moment, replacing the Soldier for but an instant.

Mirai quickly blinked the illusion away, she didn't want to think about him anymore. She couldn't anymore, the expression he had on his face when Sage asked her about her reason why she killed the little boy, it made the Chinese lose her mind. She couldn't figure it out, she didn't understand why she felt something different than hostility and she also didn't understand what it was that she felt instead. All she knew was, that it wasn't normal, not the way it was supposed to be and that it needed to go away as soon as possible.

"Well, I don't suppose so"

Brimstone replied carefully.

"Excellent. Drink up then, you have to catch up."

**\-------------------------**

**One of Manhattan's many apartments, the next day**

When Sage opened her eyes, her lids felt heavy, resisting her orders to open and the world which presented itself to her blank mind was one indistinguishable blur. Her tongue was completely dry, stuck to her palate, she had a rotten taste in her mouth and Mirai felt an uncomfortable lump in her throat. While some uncomfortable moments of semi-consciousness passed, Mirai realized that her head was hurting like it was run over by a car, while the feedback from her stomach concluded it must have been filled with rotten eggs for at least two weeks in a row. Which obviously wasn't the case. As if that wasn't enough already, her limbs felt as if they were made from solid concrete, making movement basically impossible.

Long story short, Mirai had the hangover of the century. Trying to at least get her vision to sharpen up a little bit, she blinked a couple of times.

And while the real world was starting to take shape again, in the back of her head the last remaining memories of a really strange dream she just had faded away into oblivion. It was almost like the one couldn't exist while the other was alive, the more the real world filtered down to her mind, the more her dream was forgotten. Mirai tried to not let the images in her head go, but it was too late already, the last thing Sage recalled were cold purple eyes and a welcome, peacefully warm feeling in her chest.

Kimur groaned a rather unladylike groan, as she stretched her sore body in her bed. It was only then that she noticed her hand, which was firmly grasping one of her breasts, while the other one was buried in her lap. Rolling her eyes, she flipped her sheets back to see that her pyjama-pants were completely soaked, sticking to her womanhood like it was a wallpaper.

"Great,"

Mirai huffed.

"So it was one of those dreams, I see."

She really didn't need a lot more to count two and two together than what she saw now, as well as who she remembered dreaming about. This was going too far, now she was having fantasies about a mysterious woman. Fantasies, which made her completely wet. Like she didn't have enough trouble already. Maybe emptying the bottle of Scotch yesterday with Brimstone wasn't the brightest idea Mirai ever had.

Gosh, she felt so disgustingly dirty at the moment, like she spent the last year in the gutter. Annoyed at herself for multiple reasons of stupidity she withdrew her hand from both her breast as well as her soaked nether regions to clumsily and with quite a bit of effort sit up in her bed.

That had been a mistake. The whole small room she had occupied in the apartment complex started to spin violently at Sage's sudden movement of sitting up. Damn, she still was completely plastered. And here she was, thinking she couldn't get drunk. Way to go, Sage, you only get drunk way too late. Time was a bitch.

Kimur rubbed over her face, before she paused. Something didn't feel quite right.

"Oh, fuck me!"

Mirai groaned, realizing that she just smeared her own juices sticking to her hand right into her face.

Damn it! She convulsed her face, coming to terms with the fact that today would be a really shitty day. Quickly stripping out of her wet pyjama-pants she wiped her face on one dry leg of the pants, before drying her hands with it and tossing the cloth over a chair in front of her desk right opposite to her bed.

Making her way to the small bathroom, Mirai planned what she'd do next. Obviously she'd wash her face, or even better take a shower, before she'd get dressed and would then head out to the police department's infirmary, where she'd hope to procure some hangover-pills from Dr. Sabine. She really hoped that would help, because right now the only thing which seemed to be able to take care of that hammering pain tormenting her brain was a bullet to the head.

Mirai turned on the shower, pulled the loose old military t-shirt she used as pyjama-top off her body and tossed it to the floor, before stepping into the shower. Letting the steaming hot water patter down onto her tired and unhealthily pale skin seemed to revive Mirai's spirits well enough for her brain to come out of its emergency-shutdown.

The completely hung-over Chinese wondered why she had wasted a completely good bottle of fine Scotch in the first place. All she wanted to do was stop her thoughts about someone she couldn't have thoughts about, but all it did was give her a horrible headache, a foul taste in her mouth and -oh who would have thought- even more thoughts about said forbidden fruit. Plus a nice wet dream extra on the top.

Just.

Great.

Why exactly was it that the first person Kimur found interesting in literally years just so happened to be an imaginary woman? It wasn't like that kind of girl was her thing either, so why her of all people?

Mirai still had no answer to that question, no idea why the imaginary woman was stuck in her mind. Well, there were a couple of reasons which Mirai acknowledged, but they were rather superficial ones. Still, they were reasons.

For instance, the person she imagined was stupidly beautiful, which was nothing Kimur would -or could- deny. That drop-dead gorgeous body squeezed into that ridiculously tight mesh shirt left very little to the imagination, yet ignited the wildest fantasies of what may be underneath. Then there was her thick, long deep raven black and purple hair which made Sage want to run her fingers through it all day. She imagined it would feel like dipping her hands into liquid silk.

And of course her eyes. Her cold, piercing purple eyes, which were probably her most striking feature. Mirai had never seen eyes like that ever before, they conveyed so many things if you bothered to look past the apparent apathy and made an effort to see how infinite pain, cruel confusion and sheer cold panic laid underneath all that affected indifference. Her eyes told a cruel story, one which Kimur tried to figure out.

Mirai rubbed over her face, attempting to get rid of these thoughts, but it didn't help one bit. Instead she had nothing better to do than suddenly imagine how her imaginary woman's perfectly shaped butt would feel in her hands. The thought alone sent a spark of anticipation down into her groin.

"Thank you for that, brain, I really needed that,"

Mirai huffed.

Maybe she'd just needed to get laid again. It had been a while, now that she thought about it, even if there had been a lot for meaningless flirts. But they were exactly that: Meaningless. Mirai was very, very picky when it came to potential bed-partners, she didn't sleep with just anyone. Unfortunately for her, there weren't an awful lot of people fitting what she imagined. Which was why the last time she got laid was years ago. It was one of her spotters back in the day, when she was still a sniper. That had been even before the infamous capture of her squad, in what felt a long, long time ago. And the girl had been a fantastic lay, but she simply wasn't a good idea for Sage. She had been Sage's spotter, it would have never worked past a few mind-blowing quickies in the changing room. Or even in the desert. Damn, that had been hot, thinking back now. Hot and ridiculously stupid, they could have been busted any second. Oh well, being horny made you do stupid shit. It had been worth it, though. Best fuck of her life so far.

Mirai laughed to herself under the calming hot shower, which miraculously made her brain function again. At least Sage could admit to herself that she would definitely not push her imaginary woman out of her bed, if she'd -by some sort of cosmic wonder- suddenly show up there. To put it plainly, Kimur was well aware of her own particular sexual preferences. Which was great, because Mirai could definitely live without having to rack her brain over the question why she found another woman desirable and if she could possibly, maybe, eventually be interested in other women?

Luckily for her, Mirai didn't have to wonder about that particular problem anymore, she had an answer to that question at the time she was 12 years old. She had accepted that specific side of herself ever since, it's simply a part of who Mirai Kimur was and she made no big secret about it either. There were no maybes with Sage concerning other women.

The Chinese detective was so incredibly fucking _gay_ , it would have been enough for an entire girl's boarding school. So there was that.

Giving the faucet a push, Mirai reached for a fresh towel and started to rub her now hot skin dry before she stepped out of the shower. Wrapping the white cotton towel around her slender body she started brushing her teeth to get rid of that foul taste in her mouth. While she was absent-minded scrubbing the brush back and forth, she was yet again catching herself thinking about her dream and specifically the woman in it.

Dammit, that woman would be the death of her, one way or the other. Either because she'd distract Sage in all the wrong moments, causing her to blink face first into a driving car. Anyway, by the time Kimur had rinsed her mouth, put on some casual clothes and walked out of her room, she came to terms with the obsession she had with her own imagination. She realized that trying to forget about her simply wouldn't work and decided that she'd do her best to forget the Goddess her mind spun up. 

But first, Sage would go and see Dr. Sabine, because that headache she had still felt like Killjoy slammed all her gadgets straight into her face. Thrice. At least Mirai imagined it would feel similar, not that she actually knew how that'd feel. Maybe that was the cause of her stupid ideas today, who knew? Maybe she'd reconsider everything once her brain didn't feel like someone detonated a nuke inside her skull.

Making her way through a bright, sun-flooded roads and directly towards the police department, Mirai headed straight for the infirmary. The right side of the corridor was completely made from glass, giving a breathtaking view of the skyscrapers and the ant-sized cars, the warm orange morning sun shimmered in the glass of towers, making the windows sparkle like fairy-dust. It was a quiet, peaceful day, the only noise were Sage's steps on the light grey concrete floor.

From where she was now, it wasn't far to the infirmary anymore. Just a few turns and some stairs and she was there. The white metal bulkheads serving as doors everywhere inside the department slid out of Mirai's way once she approached them. Without hesitation Sage stepped inside the kingdom of her menacing yet gentle friend, which was more commonly known as the infirmary under the supervision of Dr. Sabine.

The beautiful doctor was currently sitting behind her white marble desk, her curtainlike charcoal hair hanging down in front of her face. She tried to hold the flood of hair upwards with one hand so she could see, while the other one scribbled something down on a piece of paper with an expensive looking black pen. Some fashionable black framed reading glasses were sitting on her nose. Dr. Sabine, most people knew her better as Viper, was wearing a simple white blouse and a knee-length skirt with black tights and subdued heels. She had one of her surprisingly short legs elegantly crossed over the other, her foot swinging to the beat of some internal melody.

Over her informal clothes, she was wearing the typical doctor's white coat with some more pens stuck into the breast-pocket, just like you'd imagine a doctor. The only thing missing from the doctor-cliché was a stethoscope hanging around her neck. She obviously had one, made from gold, sitting in a small showcase behind her desk among other memorabilia. Sage had gotten the fine piece of antique medical equipment for Sabine on her birthday the first year Viper had joined the department. In a time where modern technology rendered these ancient instruments abundant, it was still her favourite piece.

Viper's desk was placed almost directly in front of the door, left and right of it were a row of three sickbeds, all of which currently empty. There wasn't a lot to do since there weren't any major casualties recently.

Just like the corridor, the infirmary had one wall, the left one to be precise, made entirely from semipermeable glass, allowing a wonderful view over the city, while showing the outside nothing but a golden mirror.

"I wondered when you'd show up, Mirai"

Viper said dryly, looking up from her paperwork, while setting her glasses aside. She looked at Sage, who was all pale, her hair was a complete mess (even worse than usual) and she had dark circles around her tired eyes. The pair of old jeans, crumpled formal shirt paired with a tie and a crusty leather jacket which she wore inside out didn't do much to help her appearance.

"Uh?"

Sage was slightly taken aback.

"What you mean, Viper?"

Viper sneered at her, opening a drawer in her desk, retrieving an orange tube with a white cap.

"You drunkard, you look like shit"

Dr Sabine said coldly, gesturing her friend to come closer.

"Yeah, man, I know, thank you for reminding me"

Kimur replied with a sigh, wiping that one bunch of hair constantly hanging into her face out of the way, as she walked up to Viper's desk. In that light, how the orange of the sun turned the malicious colour of her hair to a bubblier golden hue, Viper indeed look like an angel, Mirai thought, as she caught herself staring at the doctor, who just happened to be her friend.

"Your jacket is inside out"

Viper stated, causing Mirai to look down on her body only to notice that, yes, indeed her jacket was the wrong way. She blushed heavily, uttering a quick thanks before cheekily taking her jacket off to turn it around. Viper inhaled sharply, Mirai had a desirable body, so much was sure. Viper had to look at a lot more unpleasant things in her career than Sage's perfectly shaped body, but the doctor still wished her best friend would at least know a little sense of shame. Sage was the only woman she knew who'd just blatantly take off her shirt in front of someone, while not wearing anything underneath other than her badge. Which didn't cover jack shit.

Somehow Viper suspected Mirai sometimes did things like that on purpose, only to mess with her, being like see, that's what you are missing out on, sister! That would have been one hundred percent Mirai Kimur.

"Is it true you drank almost an entire bottle of Whiskey yesterday?"

Sabine asked, standing up from her hyper-modern white executive chair, the backrest seemed to adapt to the form of the spine.

"How did you know, dude?"

Mirai wanted to know, admittedly rather confused.

Viper merely giggled, tossing Mirai the small orange tube, filled with tiny white pills, which she had picked up from the drawer of her desk.

"Your liver called, asking for a replacement. You want me to take you liver function reading? If there is still a function left I can read."

"Very funny, Sabine. Very funny"

Sage rolled her eyes with a bemused smile on her lips, catching the orange tube with surprising ease.

"No seriously, how did you know?"

"Brimstone was here about an hour ago."

The police's doctor explained, shaking her head, while she walked around her desk. The Soldier had been a walking corpse this morning

"He was so hung over, doing as much as walking straight was difficult for him. He told me he had been drinking with you and he also told me that you can't be human to survive so much booze. I figured you'd show up sooner or later"

Mirai shook her head in amusement, opening the tube Viper gave her and tossing two pills in her mouth.

"If I knew he couldn't stomach it, I wouldn't have invited him to drink with me. For such a big guy he is quite the wuss"

She laughed.

"You are the one who stomachs that stuff far too well."

Viper countered, leaning to the front of her desk, while looking at Sage. She wondered what made her friend drink in the first place, she usually didn't do that unless something major was bothering her. The last time was when a hostage in Mirai's hands perished and soon enough Sage had lost all sense of purpose in her life yet again. Though Sabine doubted Sage even realized she did that. As long as it wasn't a frequent occurrence, there were no objections from a medical point of view either.

"You can blame my father for that"

Sage laughed, walking over to Viper and leaning to her desk right beside her, crossing her arms over her chest. A long, but comfortable silence spread between the two women, in which Sage let her head glide down to Viper's shoulder, where she let it rest. Her unruly hair was tickling Sabine’s neck, but she ignored it.

"Drinking with Brimstone doesn't quite look like you, yeah?"

Sabine asked after a while, in which she mustered Mirai thoroughly. Something was bothering her friend, she could tell.

"What, because I'm gay?"

Sage giggled, causing the doctor to roll her eyes.

"Not what I meant, dear. Why had you been drinking?"

She wanted to know.

Mirai inhaled sharply, somehow she hoped she could avoid that particular topic. But who was she kidding here, she was talking to her friend. Of course Viper would ask that. Also if she couldn't tell Sabine at least the most basic aspect of her problem, she couldn't tell anyone.

Though she would have to very carefully choose her words, Mirai couldn't just blurt out that she had very sexual fantasies involving a fucking imaginary person. That she couldn't even tell her friend. Well, technically she could, but it would make her seem utterly retarded never the less.

"I tried to forget someone"

Mirai replied, deciding to avoid names and hints, which could lead to a clue to her imaginary friend.

"Oh God" 

Viper said in good spirits.

"Who is she?"

She asked curiously.

"Not you, unfortunately"

Sage replied teasingly, not taking her head off Viper's shoulder. She loved pushing that particular button on her friend.

"Dear, you know I'm-"

"In a relationship with Killjoy, don't worry, dude, I'm well aware,"

Sage giggled. But if Viper would have been playing in the same team, oh damn Mirai would have done anything to get the gorgeous raven-haired woman into bed. Preferably in the one in Mirai's apartment, and even more preferably _naked_.

"You know what, let's get breakfast. Coffee is on me. And while you sip on the caffeine I pay for, you tell me everything about that girl and what she did to get you so worked up. I want to know everything. Sounds good, yes?"

Viper suggested.

"I have to disappoint you, mate, there isn't a lot I can tell you"

Sabine laughed happily.

"Oh no, I won't let you off the hook that easily. There has to be something, which sparked your interest. Spill it! Doctors orders!"

She laughed, ruffling playfully through Mirai's hair on her shoulder.

Sage huffed, giving up.

"Well, she is breathtakingly beautiful, moves like from a different planet, so graceful and elegant like nothing I ever saw before and she has a fascinating mystery shrouding her. But I don't even know her real name"

Mirai replied flatly, letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. It sounded really stupid now that she said it aloud.

"Ohh my dear colleague, that sounds like from a novel!"

Viper squealed excited.

"C'mon let's go!"

She said, getting up while pulling Sage along with her.

"You can start by telling me where you met your mysterious new crush!"

She demanded, while she dragged Mirai out of the infirmary.

Sage almost instinctively replied with America but she stopped her hasty mouth in the last second. That would have been a too big hint for Viper not to miss, basically on the same level with telling her she was residing in Sage's mind. Who could she possibly have met in America which worked her up so badly that she needed to drown her thoughts in Scotch? And right after the week she moved to America from China. Talk about blatant lies. 

"Back at home"

Mirai replied instead.

"Is it something serious?"

Viper asked innocently. She obviously had no idea who she was just discussing, but that didn't stop her from drilling holes into her friend.

"I haven't even talked to her yet"

Mirai replied sheepishly, causing Sabine to laugh loudly.

"Oh my, she must have been something very special if you didn't have the guts to talk to her. Otherwise you hit on anything with tits and legs."

She laughed again.

"And here I am thinking your appreciation of her agility originated in the sheets"

Sage turned as red as a tomato. Yes, she was a flirt, that she couldn't deny, but in all seriousness, she was very careful when it came to selecting girls she'd share a bed with. 

"No, I just saw her-" ...play with my tits... "-dance"

"Oh, you met her at a party then?"

Viper asked.

"Something..."

Mirai hesitated. A party, that's what the imaginary woman had met Mirai as well. Gaahh, why is everything reminding me of her? Sage felt like pulling her hair out

"...like that, yes."

"Oh God, , I haven't seen you like that ever before"

Dr Sabine said happily walking up to the front door of the cafeteria. The white metal wall slid out of the way and the blonde angel of healing let her gaze glide over the rather crowded cafeteria. After a moment she spotted an empty table near the window which seemed like a pretty nice place.

"You should definitely talk to her!"

Sabine said to Mirai as the two of them sat down on the empty table.

It didn't take a moment before a waitress was at their side.

"Ah,Frau Doktor, good to see you again"

The woman of middle age, who wasn't straight forward fat, but definitely had a few pounds too much on her hips said friendily.

"What can I get for you?"

She wanted to know.

"Two large coffees, please. One black, one with extra milk and sugar"

The black one was for herself, she needed her caffeine as pure and unfiltered as possible, so it still had an effect, the one with milk and sugar was for Mirai, who just had a sweet tooth.

"Coming right up!"

The waitress exclaimed happily, before she vanished as fast as she appeared.

"As I said, you should talk to her, sister. Otherwise, you'll brood over it forever"

Mirai shook her head, relieved that her headache was starting to slowly fade away.

"Yeah, I know, dude, no reason to tell me. It was on my list for the next time I see her."

Viper smirked at her, her deep poison green eyes betraying her no good intentions.

"And maybe you should do that sober and properly dressed. It works miracles, you know?"

She teased.

"Yeah, yeah, I look like shit, I get it, man. There's no need to remind me, innit?"

She replied with a suppressed giggle. Viper always cheered her up, no matter what.

"Oh! Before I forget. Breach left a briefing folder for you in my hands. Said it was a really important case"

Peaking Mirai's interest she halted digging into her food as Viper tossed a folder onto Sage's tray which she gently pried open and glanced at the contents one by one.

"There's been reports of ritual killing within Brighton Beach. Victims are always reported to be within a pentagram made with their own blood as well as being surrounded by a seal of Solomon. Breach and Brimstone want you and Jett on this investigation within the hour. Think you're up for the job?"

Hesitant on such a morbid case Sage managed to glance at the last photo within the folder catching her attention like Beyonce riding an elephant in Times Square. On all of the crime scenes, the ritual marking wasn't always similar but the picture drawn on the walls in the victim's blood were always the same. The exact woman from Kimur's dreams, exact proportions on her body, exact everything.

"What are you waiting for? Call Jett here because I'm in"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music I listened to on this chapter:  
> Cage The Elephant - Ain't No Rest For The Wicked  
> KALEO - No Good  
> Ruelle - This Is The Hunt  
> Blue Swede, Bjorn Skifs - Hooked on a Feeling


	2. Pandemonium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An infinite amount of style points to whoever figures out the Arnold Schwarzenegger movie reference I slipped in this chapter.

Yet again Mirai found herself staring at brown liquid, swinging back and forth softly with the gentle move of her hands. She wasted a quick thought about her recent drinking behavior, but reasoned that today was different from last time. Everything had started so great.

Sage had talked to Aamir the day she left from her case, asking him if they had any files on the painted woman smeared around the ritual murders at Manhattan. Cypher, being who he is, didn't take long to find the answer: They, of course, had plenty of data. So much in fact that Cypher needed some time to put everything together for Mirai. The smart Moroccan ex-spy told his agent he'd send her an encrypted file to her mobile device. Much to Mirai's delight, he didn't ask any dangerous questions. She supposed Cypher was thinking she may be reading up on the group and the person they kept on painting in blood. Usually Kimur was very meticulous when it came to her duties, so Aamir didn't think anything of it.

It took him two days to compile all the data they had on the imaginary woman and send it to Mirai via secure channels.

Eagerly awaiting the files, Mirai darted for the material. Kimur had been reading these past few days and hadn't even begun to scratch the surface of what the police knew of the painted woman.

 _The Painted Woman._ It obviously wasn't her real name _._

Reyna was how the gorgeous woman was called, back when she was still implemented into Christianity. Back in a time, when the religion hadn't gotten too compatible with modern-day society.

At least Mirai now had a real name, something she could call her, not just a hollow, meaningless nickname.

 _Reyna._ Such a beautiful name.

Apart from the woman itself, her name, unfortunately, was the only beautiful thing Mirai found in Reyna's file. Beyond her alluring physique and name she was an absolute monster. She was supposedly the twin of Asmodeus himself, the demon prince of Lust.

During her time as a princess of Hell she was infamous for her Faustian deals which granted mortals temporary pleasures such as the death of a rival, the return of an ex or any worldly riches but always after five years the human who struck the deal will be dragged down to the depths of Hell to be turned into a demon just like her. She garnered so much converted human souls that she tried to stage a coup against her twin brother for complete control of the second circle but inevitably she lost the fight against her brother where he and the rest of the princes locked her away into the ninth circle with Lucifer.

Obviously, she used to be good, better than that. Like her brother, she used to be an angel of the Lord. Working obediently for God and aiding the Garden of Eden and the humans that inhabited it for as long as possible until that fateful day with the rebellious Archangel known as Lucifer Morningstar. He, like with many other angels, torn down their inhibitions and made them despise the creations God made. Soon enough they were all thrown down to Hell by the Archangel Michael and soon began the life of a princess of Hell.

"What are you doing here, Mirai? You're supposed to be prepping with Jett"

"Aamir, brother! Good evening,"

Mirai said, forcing a smile on her lips. She wasn't yet in a legitimately good mood. She, however, came to this place to fix that issue, after all. Behind the counter Aamir, the 6' 8" Moroccan ex-spy turned crimes scene analyst, had been watching Mirai drink alone within the empty bar.

"You look like-"

He started, but was cut off by Mirai.

"Brother, if you dare to tell me I look like shit now, I'll do unspeakable things to you."

She said with a one-sided smirk on her lips. Simply being in the pub made her feel better already. An old rock song was playing in the background, and everything around Mirai made her almost that she was late to arrive at a certain crime scene.

"I wanted to say you look dazzling, dear. What do you think of me?"

Cypher replied, shaking his head.

"What you drinking?"

Mirai gestured the approximate size of a glass.

"Scotch?"

Aamir stated more than he asked.

It didn't take long, before a glass of Scotch appeared in front of Cypher's eyes.

"You always know what poison to pick, Mirai"

He smiled.

"I'll pay for it, dear. You'll have to dash soon or face Jett's bickering during the car ride"

"Her talks are worse than hell"

Mirai stated naturally, scratching her scalp, before adjusting her glasses.

"Rough time at work again?"

She asked.

"You have no idea."

Cypher huffed, resting his head on his hand while lazily moving the Whiskey in a circle on the counter.

"Want me to leave you alone for a bit? I already need to sort things out, brother"

Mirai asked.

"Yeah I don't mind. Get on with your work for me, will you?

Just as promised, Aamir was left alone, staring into his whiskey, like it miraculously contained all the answers his soul yearned for at the moment.

Outside Mirai barely took a step out of the bar when a vibrant police car drove right in front of her with its boisterous sirens on as its window rolled downwards revealing a certain white-haired Korean.

"Hop the fuck in! We're gonna be late!"

"UUGHH"

Mirai let her groan slip through her lips before sliding right into the vehicle as it zoomed off into the distance still with its sirens activated.

"Did you hear what the sarge said? About the place we're going to?"

"No, he failed to mention that to me"

Mirai's tongue was dripping with sarcastic venom which the oblivious cop didn't manage to pick up causing her to rant on about their instructions whilst the slightly irritated detective reached for the concealed weapon right underneath her seat. It so happened to be a Heckler & Koch P30 with a custom-made compensator and some additional magazines, a gun which was a personal favourite of the seasoned veteran.

"Nice toy, Jett. Where did you get it?"

Jett's eyes quivered everwhere except where Mirai was sitting at causing her to raise an eyebrow out of suspicion.

"Come on, you can tell me. I have no qualms with you dealing with the underground world"

"I may or may not have dug back into my old contacts when I was a vigilante to get that pistol"

Chuckling deeply Sage released the magazine to find out it was indeed loaded before slipping the magazine back inside the weapon with such efficiency and smoothness that it almost looked like a ballerina performance. Jett would have been thoroughly impressed if she hadn't known about Mirai's previous involvements with the Chinese and American army.

"This group is an authorized shoot to kill?"

"Yes they are. Shoot them and not me and our jobs done"

"Easy then. Point A to point B. If you don't mind I'm gonna borrow your gun"

Slipping the customized pistol behind her back Jett swerved onto a sidewalk close to presumed headquarters of the fanatical cult responsible for murder and the depiction of her imaginary woman.

The two women stood in front of the once bright vanilla coloured apartment block that once housed the richest within Manhattan but now was reduced to a mere dumping ground for garbage and presumably the hideout for the cult they were looking for. Spotting a metal door right beside the apartment complex leading to dumpsters and possibly a backdoor into the building itself. All they had to do was simply endure the rotting stench of plastic and meat as well as fungi growing right behind the tiles and wallpaper.

"Try to stick together alright?"

Mirai said to Jett who simply nodded before lingering behind the ex-soldier's back as they entered the backside of the building only to see a massive iron gate that blocked off the rest of the apartments, handfuls of garbage bags that were thrown haphazardly onto the ground letting the rats feast on the rotten meat and of course a backdoor that was unfortunately protected by what seemed to be a poorly dressed young man with a holstered gun causing Mirai to shove Jett away from his line of sight before approaching him ever so slightly.

"Damn. Did I accidentally wish for a beautiful woman? Where's the genie hiding at?"

"Here I am. What are your other two wishes?"

Mirai went along with her flirtatious way as it allowed her to get closer and closer to the man whilst also rendering his defences obsolete. 

"Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?

"Let me whisper that in your ear. It's a secret"

Mirai purred back before stopping right in front of the man as he gradually opened up his arms and stuck a lustful smile on his face which Sage swiftly wiped away as she dove her left arm right underneath his right arm before grabbing onto it and forcing it upwards snapping his humerus granting her enough time to yank his pistol out of its shoulder holster and fire three rounds straight through his chest before firing one last round underneath his chin and throwing the firearm away. 

Amazed as well as frightened by how brutally efficient Sage was at eliminating her target Jett lost all concentration on her surroundings until Mirai managed to grab a hold of her collar and shove her towards the backdoor before kicking the man's sidearm towards her.

"They'll know we're here so there's no point going in quiet"

Grabbing Jett's customized gun from behind her back Mirai kicked open the door before swiftly taking cover again avoiding the hailstorm of bullets that flew her way and nearly grazed Jett's cheek in the process.

"Too much firepower and men for you to handle, Jett. Stay behind and call in reinforcements!"

Without checking Mirai took a step into the building holding her pistol slightly to the right as a result of Center Axis Relock as she scanned her left and her right in the room she entered into. Even though the exterior of the building was extremely disgusting and an eye-sore the interior was the absolute opposite, the design and the colour highly resembled a nightclub of some sort.

From just a simple glance Mirai already knew there were a mixture of people with weapons and with combat training and people that were just like civilians. Locking onto her first target on the right she used her left forearm and hand to hold the man's chin up before firing two rounds into his stomach and throwing him onto the ground. Next she aimed rapidly at the man behind her fallen target, drilling a hole straight through his head before shifting her attention to her left and dragging her pistol right underneath her left arm allowing her to fire one shot straight into an approaching man's chest and another one straight through his head eliminating three targets within the span of a mere three seconds.

Initiating her pistol stance once again she advanced into the room ignoring the hollering non-combatants she managed to only see the rushing man from the right grab a hold of her right wrist a second too late but that didn't matter to her as she simply used her free hand to slam against her opponent's own wrists loosening his grip on her armed hand allowing her to shoot him directly into his thigh before extending out her left leg tripping him up before firing a round through his head. 

Watching attentively as another running man approached her Mirai fired one last round directly into his chest but only managing to stun him causing the military veteran to push on his right shoulder before slamming the magazine end of the pistol against the man's throat and attempting to fire another round into his chest but the only sound that entered her ears were screaming and the metallic clicking of an emptied gun. 

Wasting no time Sage flicked the emptied magazine out of her pistol before slotting another one in and cocking the slide allowing her to drill a hole through the man's head as soon as he recovered. 

Audible yells could be heard coming from the backdoor entrance causing Mirai to turn a 180 towards the door before spotting another assailant rushing carelessly into the massacred room resulting in a bullet lodged into his head and chest as well as his buddy that came behind Sage just as she killed him.

Catching her breath behind a nearby pillar she heard footsteps just behind her cover and her suspicions were soon confirmed when she peeked out of her cover to see the tip of a shoe peeking out of the other side of the pillar creating an unfortunate event for the man as a hole was punched through his toes causing him to stagger out into the open allowing Mirai to grab a hold of his shoulder as she shot one bullet into his crotch, chest and then finally head before kicking him towards a door behind him granting the seasoned warrior entranced into the ritual room.

Anticipating another combatant to be on the other side of the door Mirai went onto her back as her prediction came to life allowing her to twist his legs in such as way that he immediately tumbled onto the ground allowing her to lay her left knee on it giving her enough time to eliminate the last enemy within the previous room. Feeling the cultist struggle under her weight Mirai used her left hand to force his face down letting her get a clearer visual on an armed man racing up the stairs killing him before he could even have a chance to fight back before finally killing the man underneath her rendering the two rooms void of any screams or gunfire. 

Devoid of any laboured breathing Sage reached behind her back for an additional magazine to find out she lacked any. Grunting with frustration Mirai carelessly tossed her friend's prized possession away like some sort of spoilt child unsatisfied with her latest gift as she ventured on into the hallway ignoring the frightened and quivering non-combatants hiding within the spare room. They watched as Mirai approached their esteemed ritual room's door but instead of opening it gently like some normal human being she instead resorted to kicking down the door revealing an all-black theatre-like room containing only one hooded man in a suit holding what seemed to be a book completely made out of scarified human flesh. 

"It's showtime"

Mirai smugly said out loud causing the man to casually slam the book shut before turning around to face the seasoned veteran revealing the mask he had stitched onto his face. It highly resembled one of the plague masks used during the black death, a mask that used to scare Mirai to death when she was younger. Her father took her to one of the history museums within China, within just a few minutes of entering the museum Mirai managed to get lost in a rather secluded part of the place. She wasn't found by anyone until a certain mascot wearing a plague doctor uniform found her in the hallways giving her the fright of her life before handing her back to her father.

"I knew you'd come to find me again sooner or later but you're already too late. The rituals already set in motion. The Mistress will arrive on the mortal plane within mere minutes"

"Look here, bud. I'm not here to chat about your BDSM fantasies so let's just cut to the chase shall we?"

Putting her hands by her side Mirai watched as the man slowly approached her with his hands behind his back but Sage saw his devious plan from miles away as she grabbed his right wrist as he attempted to stab Mirai. This lead to a contest of strength as both their arms quivered from the equilibrium but soon enough the man tipped the balance when he kicked his hand forward with his knee embedding the ritual knife right into the detective's thigh causing a near-silent grunt to escape Mirai's lips before she pushed the blade out of her flesh and landed a percisce blow against the cultist leader's chest stunning him and allowing Sage to grab his arm over her shoulder and throw him onto the ground. 

Immediately backing up Mirai avoided the many swipes made by him before sidestepping and grabbing arm. Smashing her elbow against his face she swang her arm in front of him tossing him over her body and onto the stone ground. Grabbing his suit jacket's collar Mirai forced him back up onto his feet again before pushing him against a nearby pillar making him incredibly vulnerable to his knife stabs and soon enough she fell victim to multiple stabs as he slashed and stabbed her stomach repeatedly before she could kick him repeatedly with her knee and toss her towards another pillar cracking the stone a bit as he landed on it. Watching him stand back up again Mirai went back on the defensive as she continued dodging his vicious stabs and slices until she once again sidestepped and grabbed his arm but this time she put the arm on his right shoulder before tugging it downwards as hard as she could shattering his arm making him drop the knife which Mirai swiftly swiped as it fell to the ground.

Turning around she attempted one stab onto the man's chest but was blocked by his left hand letting the knife slice through the back of his hand and out of his palms but to no avail as Mirai's strength speedily overpowered the man's allowing her to precisely stab him in the chest before pulling the blade out again as he fell down onto the ground unaware of the rhythmic gushes of blood that seeped out of the wound.

"The knife cut your aorta. You'll be dead within a few seconds"

"You should've dropped dead yesterday!"

The cult leader managed to grunt out before chuckling maniacally as his strength speedily faded away.

"I don't do requests"

Sage spat back out right before the cult leader's life fluttered off into nowhere. Unbeknownst to the soldier, the cult leader's blood became sentient as it created medium-sized holes all around the room and before Mirai could react four lightning bolts struck one by one close to her drilling holes into the Earth in which spilt out some sort of tangible shadows that soon enveloped the entire room blocking every exit for Mirai as she realized what was happening. 

Her curiosity soon turned into confusion and then turned into pure terror as all she could hear were otherworldly winds zooming past her face and deafening her ears and the ever so increasing beat of her own heart as she saw a figure swagger through the mist concealing her identity until it was just a few steps away from Mirai when the shadows around it dissipated revealing the woman from her dreams but even her imagination and the books describing her didn't do it justice. 

She simply was wearing a mesh shirt showcasing her ample bosom and velvet jeans that complimented her tanned skin and ring-adorned fingers immensely as well as giving her an aura of seductive mystery.

"You're not the man that summoned me! Did I really just get catfished?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music I listened to on this chapter:  
> Kim Petras - demons  
> Le Castle Vania - Shots Fired (This one was used for the apartment block fight scene)  
> Apashe, Vo Williams - Work  
> JT Music, Andrea Storm Kaden - I'll Make A Widow of You


End file.
